After Day 1
by Bauerspirit
Summary: What happened in the hour after the finale of day 1? This is what could have happened...


24: Alternate Scene

Episode 1.25: "Day 1+1: 12:00am – 1:00am"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

**24: Alternate Scene – Day 1+1: 12:00am - 1:00am**

"I'm so sorry Teri…" Jack sobbed uncontrollably, cradling his dead wife in his arms, "I'm so sorry…"

Jack couldn't think of anything else to say. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her how much he had missed her during the split; wanted to tell her the plans he had thought of for their future. But he knew talk was futile. He rocked back and forth in a catatonic state of shock and denial, in such a bad way that he didn't hear the door to the server room swing open. He didn't see the red shirt notice the intertwined bodies and he certainly didn't hear the shout for help. Jack Bauer had spent his entire career breaking dangerous terrorists; but right now, he was a broken man.

"I can't believe this…" George whispered as Tony looked at the ground. The two men stood in Mason's office overlooking the CTU floor which had no idea of the tragedy that had just occurred. Most of the workers were simply gossiping about Nina and what she may or may not have done. Wild stories spread across the floor like wildfire; but none were as shocking as what had really happened. George cleared his throat carefully and then spoke again, "How could she get away with this? All of this?"

"I don't know George. We all trusted her."  
"Some more than others…"

Tony flashed a furious look at George, silencing him.

"My personal life isn't the issue here George."

"I'm sorry. Everything's just a little edgy here."

Tony paused for a second, staring through Mason to the wall behind, remembering Nina and how much trust he had placed in Nina. But that was nothing compared to others. He spoke quietly, "I suppose we better go get Jack…"

Mason looked at him for a second, as if to show his reluctance, but then moved towards the door. They discretely moved down the stairs towards the server rooms, but someone they had forgotten blocked their way.

"Do you know where my Dad went? He's looking for my Mom," Kim inquired with a slightly frightened voice. In all the thoughts of their own, they had forgotten to spare one for Kim who still wasn't aware of what had happened. George glanced at his colleague as if to ask for help, but Tony had already placed a hand on the young girl's arm.

"Can you come with me please Kim?"

"Why? What's happened?"

"I just need you to come with me…" he said softly, calmly.

"What's this about Tony?"

"It's about Teri…your Mom…"

There were a million words trying to escape Kim's mouth at that moment, but nothing could. She was already formulating an idea of what had happened, and it scared her. She felt like she was floating away with Tony towards a terrifying revelation.

George watched the two leave and felt an icy chill spread over him. Then without further thought, he moved towards the server rooms. And Jack Bauer.

The whole CTU floor was suddenly silent as a large amount of agents proceeded in. From the sheer size of the operation, it seemed like the President was being protected, but as the real reason shuffled in, the floor collectively gasped. Nina Myers looked straight ahead as she was paraded in front of her former colleagues. Most people, no matter how focused, would have been at least a little embarrassed to be walked past their old colleagues whom she had betrayed; but not Nina Myers, she didn't care about them. About twenty minutes ago, she had her freedom stretching in front of her. She would have been in Munich by the next afternoon, and no-one would have been able to find her. But now she had been caught; and all because of Jack Bauer. He may have been the man she had once loved, but right now she hated him with every fiber of her being. But she had taken his wife and unborn child, and was now glad she had. _No regrets_… she told herself as she stared dead straight ahead, ignoring the whispers and hateful glances of her once colleagues. But suddenly, something different caught her eye. Tony was sat at his station with Kim, and he looked like he was breaking the news. She couldn't be sure, but as soon as the two turned around, she was.

Kim stared with complete white-hot hate at the woman who had just killed her mother. Tony was saying something to her, but she didn't hear, there was too much noise in her head. Alarm bells and klaxons were ringing that drowned out everything around Kim. Before Tony could stop her, she was on her feet and moving with focused rage towards Nina. She reached the first bank of Agents who reached out half-heartedly to stop her; only getting a hefty punch for their troubles. They recoiled in pain and shock as the other Agents over-powered the furious teenager before she could get to Nina. Kim struggled, but it was no use.

"You killed her you bitch! You fucking killed her!"

Nina turned away from her aggressor, unable to look her in the eye.

"Why did you do it? How could you!"

"Don't get involved in things you don't understand Kim…" Nina stated calmly, still not looking at Kim directly.

"I am involved!" she growled, her face going bright red with rage, "And I'll stay involved until the day you die and rot in hell."

Nina just laughed, turning towards her guard, "Are we going soon Alan, I'm getting tired."

The Agent directly behind Nina didn't know where to look after being named by Nina. He too had admired the beautiful Agent, but now the illusion was shattered.

"Let's go," he murmured, pushing Nina away from Kim and towards the holding rooms, "The sooner the FBI gets here and get her out of here the better…"

Kim found another hand on her arm, and turned to find the sympathetic face of Tony looking almost ready to break down. Kim didn't know the half of what he was going through, but at that point she could see it all. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably after everything that had happened that day.

Mason carefully pushed open the door to the server room and peered around the corner to find two red-shirts seeing to Jack Bauer. They had managed to release Teri's body from his grip, but he refused to look away. His eyes had a glazed over and eerie look to them, as if he was afraid to even blink in case the memory of her was the only thing that remained. George padded softly over to Jack and crouched down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack…I'm so sorry…"

Jack could hear George's voice, but it seemed miles away. He could feel the hand on his shoulder, but he felt in his own little world of hell and pain.

"Where's Kim?" Jack asked in a flat, monotone voice.

"Tony's taking care of her Jack."

"Does she know?"  
"She probably does now."

"Where's Nina?" he growled, as if the mere mention of her voice was enough to stir up the rage inside him.

"You don't need to worry about that Jack, she's in custody."

Jack began to rock back and forward slightly, exuding the first sign of mental disturbance. George squeezed Jack's shoulder slightly.

"You shouldn't stay here any longer Jack; it's not doing any good."

"I left her George; I left her here on her own and she died. I can't leave her anymore."

"You couldn't have stopped what happened Jack…you saved Kim's life and killed Victor Drazen. You weren't to know Nina would kill Teri."

"But I knew Nina was the mole; earlier today Richard Walsh gave me a keycard that implicated her. But she got out of it. I trusted her, but even then she was playing us. Playing all of us. And now, because I trusted her, my wife and unborn child are dead."

George didn't know that Teri was pregnant; that certainly complicated things in his mind.

"You can't blame yourself for this Jack; let the doctors work on Teri and come with me. Come and see Kim"

"And have her blame me too? No, I'm not going anywhere George. Nowhere."

"Alright," George conceded, not knowing what else to say. He stood up again and turned to leave, uttering his final words before he could think, "It's probably best you don't leave now, Nina's in holding…"

As George turned the corner to the door slowly, he found himself staring at Jack who had moved with lightning speed to block off George's exit.

"What holding room?" Jack asked clearly.

"Jack, don't do this to yourself."

"I asked what holding room George."

"What are you going to do Jack? Kill her?"

"That won't bring Teri back; it'll just leave you facing a murder charge."

"But it'll make me feel better."

"It won't Jack. You're not going anywhere near her."

"You can come in with me George; I'm not going to do anything to her. I just want to ask her a few things before FBI take her."

"Don't do this Jack; don't make me do this."

"It's the only way I'm leaving this room. You ask any one of the people who work here if they would like a moment alone with Nina, and they would bite your hand off. Even you George; she played you too."

George looked to the floor, unable to look this mentally unstable man in the eyes. But he was unable to stop him either as he moved past him towards holding.

Kim was still sobbing with Tony when Jack appeared from the dark corridors and began to move towards holding. They locked eyes – both puffy, sore eyes – and stayed completely still for what seemed like hours. Jack began to move towards her, but Kim moved away in equal measures. They were still far apart, but they may as well have been millimeters. Jack mouthed a sorry, but it fell upon death ears as Kim shook her head in grief. She stepped back slowly, and then turned to leave.

"Kim!" Jack called after her in a shaking voice.

Kim turned and tried her hardest to let out a strong smile. But she was unable to as her lip trembled towards tears again. She couldn't look at her father for another second and turned to run, not stopping until she was out of sight. Then she slumped against a wall and wailed in complete and utter grief. She cried there for what seemed like days, but in reality was only a few minutes. Time had no meaning to Kim Bauer anymore.

Jack's whole body was trembling in pain and shock. It was barely thirty minutes since he had found his wife's body, but he was yet to have a full reaction. He still felt complete devastation, but only in his head; his body was yet to react. He watched as Kim disappeared and felt as though it was the end. There was only one thing left to do.

Jack paced quickly towards Nina's holding room, closely followed by a worried Tony and George.

"Don't do this Jack," George shouted after him, struggling to keep up, "At least calm down a little first."

Jack could see the agents guarding the room, and was already planning on how to take them out as they advanced slowly towards him.

"I'm sorry Jack, don't come any…" Alan was interrupted as Jack gave a quick punch to his throat, pushing all remaining air out. The Agent fell to the floor, just as the other joined him after a swift punch to the stomach. Jack punched in the code for the holding room and took one last look at George and Tony.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he pushed the door open. The two men lunged forward, trying to get in before Jack slammed the door in their faces. But they were too late. They could hear Jack jamming the codes on the other side, and then the keypad went red. They were powerless to stop whatever happened next.

"Hello Nina," Jack growled, as he stared at the woman who had murdered his wife. Although Nina wasn't scared of much, the look in Jack's eyes at that moment chilled her to the bone, "The people outside tell me I shouldn't be in here. But hey, what do they know."

"What are you going to do Jack? Are you going to kill me?"

"Why would I kill you Nina?" Jack whispered in a robotic voice with little emotion, beginning to walk towards her "Is it because you've spent the last twenty-four hours working against your own country?"

Jack waited as if he was expecting an answer and then began to walk closer still.

"Is it because you managed to play me even when my dead Mentor's last words incriminated you as a dirty agent?"

Nina's breath began to quicken as Jack moved to within a few meters, moving ever so slowly. She looked beyond him to the door, seeing the outlines of George and Tony trying desperately to get into the room.

"Is it because you used the time we spent alone together as an excuse to get out of Walsh's evidence?"

Jack slowed even further, enjoying the hold he was finally having over this seemingly unbreakable woman.

"Is it because you helped the Drazens hold my wife and daughter hostage and almost helped them kill a Presidential candidate?"

Jack moved to within inches of her face, and for a moment Nina believed that he would somehow absorb her as he moved forward, but he suddenly stopped.

"Or maybe…" he accentuated every syllable, "It is because you killed my wife."  
Jack wrapped his clammy red hands around Nina's cold, sweaty neck. He squeezed them with enough force to alleviate all the pain he was feeling. And he felt like he wouldn't stop.

"We need to get in there Tony!" George screamed as red-shirts saw to the wounded Agents as well as trying to over-ride the doors.

"I know George, I am trying!" Tony bit back, knowing the consequences of not getting in too well. He hated to think what was happening at that moment.

"Move!" George cried suddenly as he pulled the side-arm he was carrying out of his holster and emptied three bullets into the keypad, and then into the door handle. There was a second of disbelief as everybody looked at the once calm Director, but then Tony kicked in the door. The group piled into the room, but were shocked at what they found.

Jack was walking slowly backwards from a gasping Nina who looked back in what could only be described as complete shock, terror and fear. Tony moved further into the room and couldn't help but notice the look that Jack held on his face; one of disappointment and misery. But underlying that look was one of triumph. The whole room stood still for a second as Jack spoke quietly in Nina's direction.

"For as long as you live…I will hunt you down…and kill you"

Then Jack was out of the room, unable to leave quick enough. Tony called after him, and even pursued for a while, but it was no use. As he moved through the darkened corridors, Jack could hear Teri's voice on the air but that only made him run faster. He moved through the floor, ignoring the calls of the confused workers. He could hear his name mentioned in a booming voice in the background, but he didn't notice that it was the looping news report praising him for saving Palmer. He didn't stop marching until he was safely in his SUV in the parking garage, but even then he couldn't stop moving; he drove out of the building and as far away from it as he could.

David Palmer stared out into the dark Los Angeles night from the balcony of the hotel room he had almost died in. It was hard to believe that just over twenty-four hours ago, he had sat in that very balcony preparing his speech for the breakfast. At that time, he had no idea that someone would try and kill him at that event; and certainly no idea of the man that would come into his life. Since the attack he had almost lost his chance of the Presidency at the same time as losing his only son, but things had worked out. And even when Victor Drazen tried to kill him for a final time, Jack Bauer managed to save him for a final time. He should have been a happy man, but he wasn't. His marriage to the woman he loved was over; and the prospects for the next few days were bleak. But he had his life, and he thanked God every day for that privilege. But had he done enough, or more importantly, had Sherry done enough, to put Jack's daughter in danger. He hadn't heard back from CTU or Jack as to how she was or how he was. The last he heard, Jack was going after Victor Drazen. He looked out at the bright lights of LA and wondered whether Jack was under those lights.

David's thoughts were interrupted by Mike Novick slowly shuffling onto the tiled balcony through the sliding doors. He wore an expression of deep regret on his face, which immediately gave David cause for concern.

"What is it Mike?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"You requested that CTU update you on the status and whereabouts of Jack and Kimberley Bauer…"

"Are they alright?" he inquired, his voice raising a few semi-tones in panic.

"Kim Bauer was being held at the Port of Los Angeles, and fortunately managed to get away before Jack got there. She was taken back to CTU to safety…"

"So what about Jack?"

"Jack went in anyway…"

"What!" Palmer exclaimed, not understanding what Mike was saying. He didn't know why Jack would have gone in if Kim wasn't there. The whole point was to save Kim; without her the Drazens had no leverage.

"Details are sketchy right now, but CTU believe that one of their own agents told Jack that they killed Kim so that he would attack."

Palmer was speechless, unable to get the right words out to respond. Mike continued.

"The mole expected Jack to be killed during the operation, but he managed to take out all seven of Drazen's men – including Victor and Andre Drazen – and then found evidence against the dirty agent."

Palmer's heart skipped a beat, "So both Jack and Kim survived?"

"Yes Mr. President."

"That's great!" he exclaimed, unable to hide his pleasure at the news. But Mike didn't seem so pleased; bringing him back down to earth again "Is there something you're not telling me Mike?"

"It is believed that the dirty agent took out Teri Bauer before trying to make her escape."

"No…" Palmer whispered, "No…"  
Mike paused as David tried not to listen. He watched the Senator turn around and stare out into the night again, as though that would stop the words from coming true.

"I'm sorry Senator."

Mike stayed for a few seconds before slipping back into the apartment. Senator Palmer stared out into the night again, one solitary tear falling slowly down his cheek.

Jack Bauer drove for miles and miles on the almost empty Los Angeles streets, only stopping when he reached a dead end on a road he had never been on.

Finally he stopped moving, but he couldn't stop crying. He sobbed, totally and uncontrollably, into the clear Los Angeles night.

12:59:57

12:59:58

12:59:59

01:00:00


End file.
